prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Pro Wrestling Wiki
Pro Wrestling Wiki is a fan-created website about the WWE and other pro wrestling franchises. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to collect everything there is to know about Pro Wrestling. Hit Edit this page to contribute! Not sure where to start? We're trying to get all the wrestler pages to match a common template, like the one seen for Hulk Hogan. If you see a wrestler page that isn't set up like that, it'd be a big help if you fix it up! Please read Editing Tips to keep up with editing changes on this Wikia site. Feel free to add us on Facebook., or follow us . WM_31_slider.jpg|WrestleMania XXXI|link=WrestleMania XXXI|linktext=Find all the results for the big show! 2015_WWE_Raw_logo_(Large).jpg|Latest Raw results|link=April 6, 2015 Monday Night RAW results|linktext=Read what happened on the Latest Raw! SmackDown (New wallpaper).jpg|Latest Smackdown results|link=April 9, 2015 Smackdown results|linktext=Read what happened on the Latest Smackdown. IMPACT! wallpaper (2010-present).jpeg|Latest Impact results|link=April 10, 2015 iMPACT! results|linktext=Read what happened on the Latest Impact Wrestling Shine Wrestling (stylized as SHINE Wrestling and often referred to simply as SHINE) is an American, Florida based female independent professional wrestling promotion which held its first event on July 20, 2012. Established by Dave Prazak and run by both him and Lexie Fyfe, the promotion was created for female professional wrestlers. The company holding her events at The Orpheum in Ybor City, Florida and holds events exclusively on internet pay-per-view. On September 18, 2013, Vito LoGrasso announced that his new Wrestling School signed an agreement to be the Development Center for Shine. Read more... Who will win at Extreme Rules? John Cena Rusev Benjamin Satterly (August 22, 1986) is a British professional wrestler, better known by his former ring name PAC, currently signed to WWE, training at the WWE Performance Center and wrestling under its developmental territory WWE NXT under the name Adrian Neville, where he was a NXT Champion and a former two-time NXT Tag Team Champion. He is noted for his extraordinary high flying style which has earned him the nickname "The Man That Gravity Forgot". Satterly began his wrestling career in the North-East of England with a small promotion, the Independent Wrestling Federation, and after establishing himself in the United Kingdom and Ireland with promotions such as Real Quality Wrestling, One Pro Wrestling, and Irish Whip Wrestling, he began to perform overseas, most notably for the Italy-based Nu-Wrestling Evolution, the United States-based Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG), Ring of Honor, and Chikara, and the Japan-based Dragon Gate. He is a former PWG World Tag Team Champion, winner of PWG's inaugural Dynamite Duumvirate Tag Team Title Tournament and was one half of the former inaugural NXT Tag Team Champions (with Oliver Grey). Read more... Ultimate Warrior: The Ultimate Collection is a DVD produced by World Wrestling Entertainment on April 1, 2014. Read more.. http://feeds.feedburner.com/ewrestlingnews?format=xml|charset=UTF-8|short|date|max=8 action=purge}} Refresh Extreme Rules 2015 is an upcoming professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE which will take place on April 26, 2015 at the Allstate Arena in Chicago. It will be the 7th annual Extreme Rules event. Extreme Rules will feature professional wrestling matches that involved wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines that played out on WWE's primary television programs. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they followed a series of events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. Read more.. April Jeanette Brooks (née Mendez) (March 19, 1987) is an American professional wrestler. She is best known for her time at WWE, where she went by the ring name AJ Lee. She is a three time Diva's Champion and holds the record for the longest Divas Championship reign in WWE History. Mendez enrolled in a wrestling school in March 2007, where she trained for six months before her first official match. In the following years, she performed for several Northeast-based independent promotions including Women Superstars Uncensored (WSU) as Miss April. In WSU, she was part of the AC Express alongside Brooke Carter and the duo held the WSU Tag Team Championship once. In May 2009, she signed a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), and was assigned to Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW), WWE's developmental promotion, using the ring name AJ Lee. In FCW, she was Queen of FCW and FCW Divas Champion, and was the first person to have held both titles. In 2010, she was part of the third season of NXT, having dropped her last name. She became part of WWE's SmackDown brand in May 2011, forming a tag team with Kaitlyn known as The Chickbusters. Read more... TwitterWidget __NOEDITSECTION__ de: es: fr: pl: pt: ro: zh: ja: Category:Browse